This invention relates generally to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and more particularly the invention relates to self-refocused spatial-spectral RF pulses for MRI.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) requires placing an object to be imaged in a static magnetic field (B0), exciting nuclear spins within the object with a RF magnetic field (B1), and then using a RF coil to detect signals emitted by the excited spins as they process within the static magnetic field (B0). Through the application of frequency and phase-encoding magnetic field gradients prior to and during signal acquisition, detected signals can be spatially localized in three dimensions.